No puedo encontrar las palabras para que suene único (traducción)
by leby
Summary: Kurt y Sebastian han sido mejores amigos desde siempre. Luego algo más.


**No puedo encontrar las palabras para que suene único.**

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**_ Un pequeño One Shot, que adoro por su simpleza. Gracias a Ally por su autorización. Link original (http)(:)(/)(/)(sebkitty).(tumblr).(c)om/post/70791309373/title-i-cant-find-the-words-to-make-it-sound *eliminarparentesis*_

* * *

Ya era momento de que sucediera. Cualquiera lo hubiera dicho. Pero la manera en que sucedió no fue como lo hubieras esperado. No hubo un beso romántico bajo la lluvia después que uno de ellos estuvo a punto de morir. No hubo una triste confesión que a ambos dejo con lágrimas. No hubo fanfarrias, fuegos artificiales, o un gran número musical. Sucedió un sábado en la tarde, como cualquier otro.

"No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de ver Matrix," Kurt gruñó hundiéndose más en el sofá en la sala de estar del departamento de Sebastian, una área que Kurt conocía tan bien como su propio hogar.

"¿Crees que a estas alturas habrías desarrollado inmunidad a mis habilidades de persuasión?" Sebastian señaló, encendiendo la película con el control remoto y sentándose al lado de Kurt. Kurt hizo un sonido de burla.

"Ojala."

"Cállate y observa. Esta película es un clásico."

"¿Por qué no podemos ver Mamma Mia otra vez? Creo que nos quedan un par de horas del alquiler."

"Porque esa película ha sido una mierda la docena de veces que me hiciste verla. No creo que el verla otra vez la haga menos que una película de mierda."

"Nada en esta película tiene sentido."

"No pienses en eso. Enfócate en Keanu Reeves."

"Uh, no gracias," Kurt frunció la nariz en disgusto.

"¿Qué?" Sebastian preguntó, sorprendido.

"Es solo que no me siento atraído a Keanu reeves," Kurt dijo lentamente, mientras la expresión de sorpresa de Sebastian crecía drásticamente cada segundo.

"¿De verdad?" Sebastian preguntó.

"De verdad," Kurt confirmó.

"¿Me estas bromeando? Keanu Reeves es totalmente tu tipo."

"¿Desde cuándo tengo un tipo?" Kurt se burló.

"Desde siempre. Alto, moreno, guapo. Alto. Más que nada alto."

"Primero que todo, no tengo un tipo," Kurt levantó un dedo mientras hablaba, con total insolencia, y Sebastian solo lo miró divertido. "Segundo, deja de referirte a cuando estaba enamorado de mi hermano. Te odio. Y tercero, si tuviera un tipo, estoy segurísimo que no sería Keanu Reeves."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Quizás porque era atractivo en 1999. Pero, ¿lo has visto recientemente?"

"Es alto. Pensé que eso te gustaría."

"Voy a golpearte," Kurt dijo, muy seriamente.

"No te atreverías."

"Pruébame."

Sebastian se rio entre dientes. "¿Así que tu tipo no es alto, moreno y guapo?"

"Te gustaría."

"¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?" Sebastian levantó una ceja.

"Bueno, primero, tu eres probablemente unos centímetros más alto que Keanu Reeves," Kurt señaló.

"Finn era mucho más alto que yo."

Kurt contempló gritarle a Sebastian por el comentario, pero optó por continuar. No valía la pena el problema.

"Tu eres un poco moreno. Quiero decir, no eres rubio. O extremadamente blanco."

"Um."

"Y eres guapo."

"¿Crees que soy guapo?" Sebastian preguntó, sin ser capaz de ocultar su sonrisa. Kurt también estaba luchando por controlar la suya.

"Deja de sonsacar mis elogios y quédate con lo que te doy, Smythe," Kurt dijo, empujando el hombro de Sebastian juguetonamente.

"¿Así que yo soy tu tipo?"

"No tengo un tipo." Kurt negó con la cabeza.

"Eso es una mierda."

"¡No!" Kurt protestó. "Me gustan toda la clase de hombres."

"Oh, okay. A Kurt Hummel le gustan todas las clases de hombres. Excepto, por supuesto, Keanu Reeves."

"Cállate. Solo digo que no me voy a limitar a ciertas clases de chicos." Kurt se detuvo, moviendo su posición en el sofá para sentarse más cómodo. "Quiero decir, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás me enamore del gemelo de Keanu Reeves."

Sebastian entonces levantó una ceja, y Kurt soltó una risa exagerada.

"Okay, está bien, probablemente no. Aunque, quizás de Zac Efron. O Adam Levine. O Taylor Lautner."

"Hey, yo me parezco a Zac Efron."

"Mmm," Kurt murmuró, sonriendo un poco. "Quizás si entrecierro mis ojos…"

"¡Si!" Sebastian insistió. "Me lo han dicho muchas veces."

"¿Quién?" Kurt se rió.

"Personas."

"¿Qué clase de personas?"

"¿Puedo colocar la película ahora?"

"No hasta que me prometas que vas a dejar de hacer bromas sobre Keanu Reeves. Y que yo tengo un tipo."

"No puedo prometerlo."

"¿Tú tienes un tipo?"

"Por supuesto que tengo un tipo. Todos tenemos un tipo."

"¡No es cierto! Acabamos de decidir que yo no tenía un tipo," Kurt se rió entre dientes. "Así que ¿cuál es tu tipo, exactamente?"

"Como si te fuera a decir."

"Déjame adivinar… Metro ochenta, ojos cafés, pelo castaño oscuro…"

"Ándate a la mierda, ese es Keanu Reeves."

Kurt soltó una carcajada, y Sebastian no puedo evitar sonreír también. Espero a que Kurt se calmara antes de hablar, lentamente, como si estuviera poniendo mucho cuidado en cada palabra.

"No creo que tenga un tipo físico. Creo que me siento atraído a las personas que soportan toda mi mierda y aún así les gusto."

"Eso es básicamente mi descripción."

"Si, lo es."

"¿Así que yo soy tu tipo?" Kurt preguntó.

Hubo una pausa donde Sebastian miraba como si se estuviera estrangulando por decir algo. Kurt no podía saber si estaba buscando las palabras correctas o si estaba tratando de decidir si decir o no algo, pero la vacilación era algo poco normal en Sebastian lo que hizo a Kurt colocarse inquieto.

"Si," fue la respuesta final de Sebastian.

"Oh," Kurt respondió. Su voz mostraba una mezcla de decepción ante la breve respuesta y la creciente confusión al pensar en ello.

Hubo otra pausa, casi tan incómoda como la primera, lo cual era extraño entre Sebastian y Kurt. Después de un rato, Sebastian agarró el control remoto y presiono play, pero ni Kurt ni Sebastian le estaban prestando mucha atención a la película.

Kurt estaba luchando, buscando palabras que decir a Sebastian, pero no llegaban fácilmente.

"Hey," Kurt dijo finalmente.

"¿Qué?"

"Si yo soy tu tipo… ¿Estas…?" habló lentamente, cuidadosamente considerando cada palabra. "¿Atraído a mí?"

"Kurt," Sebastian giró los ojos, lo cual enfureció a Kurt.

"Bas, no puedes solo decir eso-"

"Eres mi mejor amigo, Kurt," Sebastian lo interrumpió, su voz era firme e insistente, pero no enojada.

"¿Así que no te sientes atraído a mí porque somos mejores amigos?"

"Mierda, Kurt," Sebastian dijo. "¡Por supuesto que me siento atraído a ti!"

"¿De verdad?" Kurt dijo después de un momento. "¿Como… de manera sexual, o…?

"No, no…" Sebastian estaba completamente nervioso, lo cual divertía a Kurt tanto como lo confundía e intrigaba. "Bueno, un poco, pero no… olvídalo."

"Para nada, Sebastian."

Hubo otra pausa, mientras Sebastian lucía como si su mente estuviera en guerra.

"Una vez dijiste que me amabas," la voz de Sebastian era baja, casi un susurró.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?"

"En la fiesta de Trent el mes pasado. Cuando te llevaba a casa."

"Pero tú- ¡Me dijiste que no había dicho nada! Me dijiste que todo lo que hice fue balbucear acerca de que los bolsillos falsos era inconstitucionales."

"Bueno, dijiste mucho sobre eso, también."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"¿Lo decías en serio?"

"Sebastian, estaba ebrio…"

"Algunas personas son más honestas cuando están ebrios."

"Claramente tu no. Una vez me dijiste que Beyonce era tu prima."

"No evadas la pregunta, Kurt."

"Que, como si tú no evadieras las mías." Kurt dijo, casi gritando. Sebastian respiró profundamente en un intento de calmarse.

"Kurt."

"Por supuesto que te amo, Sebastian." Kurt dijo en una exhalación. "Eres mi mejor amigo."

"Me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí," Sebastian especifico, con una expresión inmutable.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron por un momento, y luego se encontró perdido en sus palabras. "Wow."

"¿Tu… tienes sentimientos por mí?"

"No, yo… es estúpido, en serio." Kurt sacudió la cabeza, jugando con una risa suave. "Es algo tonto, no-"

"Oh."

"Luces decepcionado," Kurt señaló.

"No lo estoy," Sebastian sacudió la cabeza, y luego abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo más pero la cerró de nuevo. Repitió. "No lo estoy."

"Oh."

"Si."

Y luego volvieron al silencio. Lleno de una incómoda tensión.

"¿Por qué esto es tan incómodo?"

"Te amo."

"¿Perdón?"

Le pareció oír bien. Por un segundo, pensó que había escuchado a Sebastian decir que lo amaba. Por un segundo, el aire se escapó de su cuerpo y Sebastian lo amaba.

"Estoy enamorado de ti, Kurt."

Y entonces, fue más de un segundo. Kurt no podía hablar.

"Tú…" Kurt se detuvo. Sebastian suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

"Olvida lo que dije. La parte genial de Trinity esta por suceder. Deberíamos callarnos."

"No me puede importar menos Trinity o Neo o Keanu ahora," Kurt dijo, y se acercó a apagar el televisor.

"Kurt…" Sebastian suspiró.

Kurt se rio, junto coraje, se inclinó y capturó los labios de Sebastian en un fuerte beso.

No fue la clase de primer beso que ves en las películas. No había lluvia, ninguno había sobrevivido a la muerte. No hubo una confesión desgarradora que los dejó a ambos llorando, y claramente no había números musicales o fanfarrias o fuegos artificiales.

Pero Kurt te diría que hubo fuegos artificiales.

"He estado enamorado de ti desde quinto año. Cuando me defendiste de esos adolescentes que me estaban molestando por mis botas." Kurt dijo cuando finalmente se alejó de Sebastian.

"¿De verdad?"

"Si."

Sebastian se rio y tomó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kurt para tirarlo por otro beso. Se separó pronto para hablar, aún muy cerca, prácticamente hablaba en los labios de Kurt.

"He estado enamorado de ti desde segundo año cuando me golpeaste en la casa por llamarte marica."

"¡Me metí en muchos problemas por eso!" Kurt se rio.

"Recuerdo estar limpiándome la nariz con una servilleta en la enfermería pensando en lo lindo que te ves cuando te enojas."

"Déjame entender esto… ¿hemos sentido esto por siete años y nunca hicimos nada?"

"Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, bebe."

"¿Bebe?" Kurt sonrió.

"Mierda, perdón. No quise decir-"

"No, no. Solo me tomo por sorpresa. De verdad-" Kurt dejó un breve beso en los labios de Sebastian. "Me gusta."

"A mí también," Sebastian sonrió.

"¿Así que ahora, nosotros…?"

"¿Qué?"

"Amigos con derechos, amigos con sentimientos… ¿novios?"

"Yo nunca…" Sebastian suspiró. "Sabes que yo no tengo relaciones."

"Claro, por supuesto. Scandals, sexo con desconocidos y 'llámame la próxima vez que vengas a la ciudad'."

"Bueno…"

"Así no soy yo, ¿cierto?" Kurt preguntó, con esperanza en su voz.

"Te conozco desde que tenías tres, Kurt."

"¿Entonces no?"

"Por supuesto que no," Sebastian le aseguro a Kurt, con una mirada sincera.

"¿Qué soy yo? ¿Para ti?"

"Tú siempre has sido mi Kurt."

"Soy tu Kurt. Y tú eres mi Sebastian." Intercambiaron tontas sonrisas, y Kurt se inclinó para tomar la mano de Sebastian, y entrelazó los dedos. "Así que estamos… saliendo."

"¿Es… es lo que quieres?"

"Te conozco, Bas, y tú me conoces. Siempre salimos."

"¿Podemos… puedo llevarte a cenar? ¿Breadstix o algo así?"

"Quizás hay cosas cambiando entre nosotros, pero aun somos Kurt y Sebastian quienes han sido amigos desde hace 15 años. No necesitamos cenas ni incomodas conversaciones porque ya los sabemos todo el uno del otro. Y sabes que ambos odiamos Breadstix."

"Bueno, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia?"

"Vivamos nuestra vida normal. Excepto que ahora nos gustamos más. Y a veces nos besamos."

"¿Solo algunas veces?" Sebastian levantó una ceja.

"Nos besamos siempre," Kurt sonrió, levantando su cabeza para besar a Sebastian, lenta y dulcemente. "Así que… ¿Hay algún compromiso aquí?"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Vas a seguir buscando chicos en Scandals?"

"No, Kurt, por supuesto que no."

"Así que somos novios pero no quieres que nos nombremos novios."

"Kurt, escucha. Dije que yo no tenía relaciones. No quiere decir que no lo haré. Por ti."

Kurt se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

"Entonces, ¿novios?" Kurt preguntó. Sebastian sonrió.

"Si. Novios."

"Creo que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano." Kurt dijo después de un momento. Sebastian asintió.

"Creo que nuestros padres ya habían hecho apuestas."

"¿Quieres terminar Matrix?"

"¿En serio?"

"Pensé que querías ver a Keanu Reeves, Bas."

Sebastian soltó una gran carcajada antes de murmurar en los labios de Kurt, "A la mierda Keanu Reeves."


End file.
